Goospley Fever
by StarFiveFire
Summary: Ezra refuses to accept that he's sick until he eventually collapses, just shameless team fluff! Happy Holidays! Featuring Kanan whump too!


**_A.N. This isn't based in any particular time only in season 3 after Asoka is gone and Kanan is blind. Also the planet in this is completely made up! Also sorry the mission plot is complete garbage..._**

 ** _Summary: Ezra refuses to accept that he's sick until he eventually collapses, just shameless team fluff! Happy Holidays! Featuring Kanan whump too!_**

* * *

As Ezra awoke in his room in the Ghost, he groaned quietly as his back and shoulders ached, in fact all of him did. He sat up gingerly and ran one hand through his hair before looking down at his digital clock on top of the dresser which read 7:05 in the morning. Sighing Ezra shuffled off from the top bunk knowing Zeb was already awake and gone and got himself dressed which proved a struggle for his painful muscles. Looking in the mirror hanging above the dresser he noticed his skin looked paler than usual and there were grey bags under his eyes, he cringed at the idea which suddenly came to him: he could be getting sick!

"I really hope not," he spoke softly to his reflection at the thought, it was nearly Christmas! He didn't want to disappoint his team and family by ruining the holiday.

Ezra was suddenly brought back from his thoughts when there was a loud knock on the door, "Ezra are you up!" Sabine called from the hall, she was about to open the door when Ezra opened it for her with a grin on his face and a hand rubbing the back of his head, "Bout time," she smirked before gesturing him to follow, "We have a new mission come on." She announced leading him to the debriefing.

Hera, Kanan and Zeb were gathered round the holographic Commander Sato who greeted the youngest members, "Now that you're all here, we have news of a secret project by the Empire taking place on Galaticin. From what we know they are attempting to build a black hole devise, your mission is to infiltrate and stop their work it could be catastrophic if they are able to pull through." He explained looking round at the group.

"We understand, Commander," Hera spoke her voice strong but yet still having the same softness which she always has. "We'll make contact with your sources on Galaticin and head on our way." She confirmed.

"Very good, and please keep me informed." Sato nodded her a goodbye before the hologram switching off.

During their conversation Ezra couldn't help but struggle to focus, as his body hurt and head became rushed he needed to quickly reawaken himself before speaking, "What's this Galacto planet?" He questioned confused.

"Galaticin," Kanan corrected, "It's an ice planet which has a very small population since not many species can survive for a long period on it. Must be why the Empire took it while they can, easy cover." He explained then looked toward Hera.

Hera nodded looking at them, "This is a full hands-on-deck mission, I'll stay on the ship for the getaway but you four and Chopper must all work as a team when you get down there, take what they have learnt, erase it from them and destroy all their physical work. It's messy but necessary." She ordered. "Kanan will act as Team Leader, it should take 40 minutes to get to Galaticin so get padded and ready to go." She put sternly.

Ezra looked hopeless for a moment, the idea of going to an _ice_ planet which is considered uninhabitable was completely out of the question for his aching body but he knew for the sake of the rebellion and his team he would just have to deal with it and just pray he would be okay for Christmas Day.

Kanan put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?" Kanan asked him quietly sensing something was off with his Padawan.

Clearing his throat Ezra turned to face him, "Ye-Yeah, let's get ready." He dismissed before hurrying out the room to find his warmest clothing.

* * *

As they pulled up closer to Galaticin, Hera announced their arrival would be in less than 2 minutes. Ezra was bundled in a blue and black Winter jacket which was heavily padded for these sorts of missions, it would be the first time Ezra was in a cold environment having lived on Lothal for so long and their missions were never in planets which met below freezing like Galaticin, he also wore thick gloves and thermal leggings underneath his normal trousers, Sabine and Kanan both wore their thermal clothing too but theirs appeared thinner, and finally Zeb who didn't wear anything different as his fur would easily adjust.  
The four of them met Chopper in the loading bay where they would get out, their plan was simple, land not too far from their base but far enough to not be seen [which is pretty easy as the blizzard going on provided enough cover as it is], sneak in through the tunnels underground, locate their plans and weapon, destroy all their information and steal it, and get home safely.

As the Ghost landed Kanan lead the group to the tunnels entrance where Chopper went to work activating the doors, Ezra shivered despite his Winter protection making Zeb look down at him, "It's not that bad, kid," he teased with a smirk.

Ezra smirked looking back up at him, "Y-you're only say-ing that now be-because you've go-ot f-f-fur, jus' wait til it all sh-sheds off," he tried though the remark didn't hit the mark as well as it would have if his voice had been steadier. Chopper got the entrance open, "Finally," Ezra couldn't help but breath, the group quickly heading inside and closing the door behind them.

"Okay," Kanan began, "Zeb, Sabine, you two find the weapon, leave no trace of it behind, clear?" He ordered.

Sabine closed her helmet's face, "Crystal. Lets go, Zeb," she smirked beneath the mask before heading to where the weapon could be with the Lasat.

Ezra stood shivering in the hallway seemingly in a daydream, "Ready?" Kanan asked him but after not getting a response, "Ezra?" he tried again nudging him this time.

"Huh?" He snapped out of it, "Right! Le-lets go." He shivered before leading the way down the hall. The inside was warmer however the walls were still icy to the touch.,

The pair of them hurried through the halls and stopped round the corner spotting two men guarding a door, "Specter 5 come in," Kanan spoke quietly through his earpiece.

Sabine's voice came alive, "Specter 5 here."

"I think we've found their intelligence center, how about you?" Kanan asked waiting for a response.

"We're ready to cause chaos," Zeb eagerly replied.

"Strike in 3, 2," Kanan left the one before he and Ezra presented themselves and struck the two men with a force push before heading into their hold.

The pair brought their sabers alive blocking bullets which flew in their direction, Chopper using their cover quickly came and connected to one of their machines, collecting as much data as they could. Meanwhile Kanan and Ezra stood nearly back to back as the swarm of soldiers that entered became nearly overwhelming, there were 5 on either side of the room, 6 more entering from one of the back doors, "This is a lot busier than I thought!" Ezra cried out worried as he continued to deflect the laser bullets.

"Just keep Chopper safe until he can collect all their data," Kanan replied to his Padawan feeling the fear begin to grow from Ezra, he wished to offer the young fighter words of hope however Kanan was beginning to feel they would be overrun. They kept up their guard for a while, having taken down just under half of the guards in the room with their tactic however has Chopper found the codes for the data were a lot harder to crack, Kanan decided a new approach. He swiftly broke the formation leaving Ezra's back side open and force pushed the guards on his side of the room leaving them on the floor in a daze, just as he turned to repeat the attack he found another fighter had sneaked around to strike his Padawan from behind, Kanan quickly moved and in attempt to stop the guard fired a stun at him however the laser was already loose and hit.

* * *

Kanan fell to the floor, his side injured and freely bleeding. Ezra turned for a moment and saw his Master knelt over, "Specter 4 come in! Kanan's hit we need backup." He called through comms before turning back to the enemies.

"How bad is it kid?" Zeb replied rushed down the line having trouble of their own.

"I-I can't tell," Ezra began Kanan taking over.

He attempted to move as he spoke, "My hip and top of the leg, I can't move," he grunted through the slowly backed up closer to Kanan knowing he would now have to protect him until their backup arrived, Chopped quickly announced he was done collecting data and was no destroying it from their systems permanently. Ezra's muscles screamed in protest but he knew he would have to keep it up to protect Chop and Kanan.

Zeb's voice returned through the line, "We're just finishing up here, be there soon." He announced keeping relatively calm.

Ezra heard the familiar sound of a light saber activating, Kanan now shielding himself as well as he could, the Padawan quickly took the chance and moved ahead taking down the final enemies in the room before turning back and seeing the door open, inside coming a single Droideka. Ezra gasped remembering having to encounter them before and knowing how dangerous they were, "Droideka! But I thought they only had these at war bases!" Ezra questioned confused, as he blocked the droids blasters.

Kanan sat up slightly defending himself, "They're hardly there anymore as well," he replied equally confused as his partner. Ezra attempted to charge forward and take it down in a single blow but as he was about to strike the Droideka put up its shield forcing Ezra to fly off it, an electric charge going through him as he hit the ground. "Ezra!" Kanan called knowing he couldn't move, he attempted to force push the Droideka but his weak attempt only pushed the droid backward slightly not even grazing it. Ezra slowly pushed himself up from lying on his stomach, his vision blurred and hearing completely muffled. His body hurt everywhere, more so than before, his head was rushing and he could hear his heart pounding inside his chest, time seemed to go to a halt but he could faintly make out the flashes of yellow and white behind him and someone touch his shoulder.

"Ezra" he faintly heard someone say, the teen was rolled over onto his back, a big purple something was before him but it was too blurred to make out, "Ezra" the thing tried again, his ears were ringing and he felt sick to his stomach. "Ezra." The voice was a lot clearer and his vision suddenly focused all at once.

"Zeb?" He spoke tiredly, his ears still rung as the Lasat helped him stand, he held onto the wall for good measure. He rubbed his eyes once before looking round seeing Zeb picking up his Master and suddenly remembered all that happened.

Through the comms Hera spoke, "What's your status?" she questioned.

"We've regrouped, Kanan's pretty hurt, we'll be needing pickup from our entrance point in less than 2 minutes," Sabine explained the five hurrying out the room, Sabine leading the way blasting anyone in their path, Ezra defending from behind, his mind still meddled but clear enough for him to decipher friend from foe.

As the crew spotted their escape they all hurried toward the Ghost, suddenly outside Ezra found himself instantly shaking again, "Zeb get Kanan on first!" Sabine called over the strong wind as she and Ezra covered the Lasat and Jedi, quickly followed by Chopper. Sabine and Ezra backed up onto the loading bay, the hatch shutting and the Ghost warp speeding off away from the frozen planet.

Zeb brought Kanan to the med bay leaving Ezra and Sabine in the hallway, "I'm going to see if I can help, are you feeling okay?" She asked looking over at his electric blue eyes, "You're a little pale," she observed.

"Must be from when the Droideka got me," Ezra brushed it off, "Do you want me to help with you guys?" He asked worried for his Master.

Sabine shook her head with a smile, "The wound isn't too deep, and I'm pretty sure your lack of medical knowledge will be more harm than good," she teased lightly.

Ezra smiled in return, "Right, I'll just get changed then," he decided quickly turning away, in reality his body was screaming for relief, his head was still spinning and his stomach was turning. He made his way to the room he shared with Zeb, chucked off the jacket and leaned on the wall, his head was spinning and felt like there was a lack of air in the room his chest shaking with each breath he took. He convulsed as he desperately swallowed down whatever bile was rising, his stomach in knots which didn't help his dizziness. Taking slow breaths he sat against the wall, knees close to his stomach and head resting on his folded arms which lay on his knees, 'do not be sick - they don't need to worry about you when Kanan is bleeding!' he desperately thought, 'stop being selfish!' he continued to himself, the awful feeling bringing tears to his eyes turning them glassy. 'Do not throw up,' he plead to himself, Ezra stayed in that position for a little while longer, letting the cool wall contrast with his warm bedroom and soon the bile faded but the dizziness stayed.

Rubbing his eyes Ezra slowly looked up, coughing as he did, the acidic feeling in his throat not pleasantly matching the ache in his chest and bones. The teen moved slowly, standing and checking the time, he had been in here for 8 minutes, funny how time flies when you're feeling like death. He shuffled to the door and peered round the hallway, he heard voices from the medbay and decided to take a closer look. Inside Hera was speaking with Zeb and Kanan, the Jedi bandaged from his wounds, "You're lucky that the blaster wasn't set on high," Hera scolded.

"Really, 'cause I don't feel lucky," Kanan joked looking up at her from his sat position on the medical bed, "Did you guys speak to Ezra? Is he alright?"

Zeb looked to him, "Kid was fine when we left," he reassured.

"Still," Kanan sighed, "he wasn't responsive for a while when he was hit by the shield." He commented anxiously. Becoming blind has limited Kanan more so than he had hoped.

Hera looked round at the pair before speaking, "I'll go." She spoke.

"No need," Kanan smirked, "Ezra's just outside the door." He looked in the direction having felt the Padawans presence.

'Busted' Ezra thought before entering, "I'm fine Kanan, I was just coming to check up on you," he grinned, impressed with himself being able to keep himself from relying on the wall.

Kanan smiled, "I'll be fine once this heals up," he chuckled.

Zeb frowned meanwhile studying the youngest member, "Kid you sure you're okay?" Zeb questioned leaning close, he noticed their youngest was eerily pale and they were tripping over themselves.

Standing, Hera came closer, "You're not looking so good," she noticed approaching the teen slowly. Ezra's head was spinning, the nausea had returned in an instant and he desperately swallowed the cough which wanted to escape. His vision began to blur and he feared deeply he would pass out.

"Ezra?" Kanan spoke with unease feeling the teen's emotion of distress, Ezra looked to where he was but all he could see was white and green with hints of brown.

The teen then stepped back as Hera approached, "I'm fine!" He called out frustrated over their concerns, "Just cold, okay?" He winced as Hera felt his forehead checking for a fever, but instead was shocked by the result.

"You're freezing!" She called in surprise, "I knew you'd be bad with the cold but not like this," She frowned finding his temperature odd. No one else was effected with hypothermia, so why was he?

Ezra shook his head, "I - I'm not _that_ cold, Hera. I swear I feel fine!" He tried but knew she was having none of it. Hera continued speaking but his hearing went muffled, his vision was clouded with grey spots so Ezra squinted to see the Twi'lek knowing she was speaking, he couldn't seem to focus as his breathing grew faster. He felt someone touch his shoulders and upper arm, he felt his knees hit the ground and someone keeping his body upright, there were sounds almost as if someone was calling his name. There was white lights with fuzzy colours in between, but the darkness was growing and soon everything went black.

* * *

 _ **AN: I feel like this is a good place to end for now**_

 ** _I actually hate it, I'm a good writer I swear but I need to get back into it! Between college and work and everything that goes with it I've been slow but I hope to do a lot in the holidays !_**

 ** _See you next chapter -_**


End file.
